1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to read/sense circuitry for high density memory devices based on programmable resistive memory materials, including phase change materials like chalcogenide based materials and other materials, and to methods for operating such circuitry.
2. Description of Related Art
Programmable resistive memory materials such as phase change based memory materials, like chalcogenide based materials and similar materials, can be caused to change phase between an amorphous state and a crystalline state by application of electrical current at levels suitable for implementation in integrated circuits. The generally amorphous state is characterized by higher resistivity that the generally crystalline state, which can be sensed to indicate data. These properties have generated interest in using programmable resistive material to form nonvolatile memory circuits, which can be read and written with random access.
The change from the amorphous to the crystalline state, referred to as set or program herein, is generally a lower current operation in which current heats the material and causes transitions between the states. The change from a crystalline to a more highly amorphous state, referred to as reset herein, is generally a higher current operation, which includes a short high current density pulse to melt or breakdown the crystalline structure, after which the phase change material cools quickly, quenching the phase change process and allowing at least a portion of the phase change material to stabilize in the amorphous state.
In phase change memory, data is stored by causing transitions in an active region of the phase change material between amorphous and crystalline states. FIG. 1 is a graph of memory cells having one of two states, a low resistance set (programmed) state 100 and a high resistance reset (erased) state 102 each having non-overlapping resistance ranges.
The difference between the highest resistance R1 of the low resistance set state 100 and the lowest resistance R2 of the high resistance reset state 102 defines a read margin 101 used to distinguish cells in the set state 100 from those in the reset state 102. The data stored in a memory cell can be determined by determining whether the memory cell has a resistance corresponding to the low resistance state 100 or to the high resistance state 102, for example by measuring whether the resistance of the memory cell is above or below a threshold resistance value RSA 103 within the read margin 101. In order to reliably distinguish between the reset state 102 and the set state 100, it is important to maintain a relatively large read margin 101.
Prior art methods of determining resistance of the memory cell and thus the data value stored in the memory cell include comparing a voltage or current response of the memory cell to a reference. However, variations in materials, manufacturing processes, and also the operating environment lead to different programming characteristics including variations in the resistance of the memory material associated with each data value in an array of memory cells. These variations can make it difficult to accurately sense the resistive state of a memory cell by comparing the response of the memory cell to a reference, resulting in possible bit errors.
It is therefore desirable to provide sense circuitry supporting high-density devices which can accurately read the resistance state of a programmable resistive memory cell, and methods for operating such circuitry.